


The Firelord's Pet

by Sari1219



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Maybe leaning towards dark!zuko, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Underage Sex, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sari1219/pseuds/Sari1219
Summary: Zuko finally discovers he can earn his father's approval, it is just not in a way he expected.
Relationships: Ozai/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well I am going to hell for writing this. I am sorry Zuko!! If you don't like it, don't read it.
> 
> I may add a couple more chapters, if I do it will probably be AU with Zuko not being banished from the Fire Nation.
> 
> As a side note it may seem like I am crapping on Azula in this story, but I really do like her.

The sun was high in the sky above the Royal Palace. Zuko was in the courtyard with Azula practicing their fire bending forms. Zuko felt invigorated by the suns rays, so he was giving it his absolute best with training today. Their instructor was directing Azula in some more advanced forms, so Zuko was being left to his own devices for now. 

He bounced on his feet back and forth envisioning the maneuver he wanted to execute. He snapped into action imagining he was attacking an invisible enemy. He started with a spinning flame kick, then launched into a flurry of quick flame punches, and finally finishing with a back flip, landing perfectly on his feet.

He stood there panting when he felt a prickling between his shoulder blades. Turning he saw the Firelord watching them from a balcony up above, an indistinguishable expression on his face. A breeze blew cooling the sweat on Zuko's skin, and causing his father's ebony hair to flutter in the breeze. Snapped out of his reverie Zuko executed a quick bow towards his father. Ozai turned away swiftly and walked back inside the palace.

Pain pierced Zuko's heart. He knew he would never be as good as Azula. But even a crumb of praise would mean everything to Zuko. Tears glazed his vision, he quickly wiped them away before anyone noticed. Disheartened he grabbed his towel and threw it over his shoulder.

"I'm done for today" he said walking away, not bothering to look back at their response. They would probably be happy to have him out of their hair. It seemed no one wanted Zuko around since his mother had left.

He slowly trudged up through the palace to their private level, only select servants and guards were allowed up where the family slept. His muscles aching from rigorous firebending practice, he planned on having a bath before his afternoon schooling. He was always giving his firedending lessons one hundred percent, but it seemed like he would never even get close to Azula.

Grabbing some clean clothes, Zuko padded over to the bathroom and began to fill the tub with hot water. Sinking in he allowed his tired muscles a chance to relax, then washed out his hair. He dried off then dressed in a set of light linens dyed deep red. Sliding a fresh pair of slippers on he made his way downstairs for their afternoon lesson.

Azula was already sitting at their shared desk in the lesson room. Today would be mathematics and history. 

Azula narrowed her eyes at him "Aww poor Zuzu got tired and had to leave early"

Zuko frowned and sat down "Shut up Azula, I worked hard today."

She smiled cruelly at him "it doesn't matter how hard you work Zuzu, you will never be as good as I am." She snapped fire in his face.  
"Enough talking." Their tutor snapped as she walked into the room.

Lessons passed uneventful, in this Zuko was better than Azula. He was more astute with his schooling, to try make up for his lack of bending skill. His sister could care less for things outside firebending, so he often surpassed her in academics. In martial skills they were fairly even, though Zuko was better with weapons than she was. Again he spent more time practicing with swords and other weapons, as he couldn't always really on his firebending to get him through.

A female attendant appeared at the classroom door while they finished their last lesson.

"The Firelord says you will be dining with him this evening." She bowed low to the Prince and Princess then departed.

"Go" their teacher waved them out as she collected the books.

Anxiety twisted Zuko's stomach into knots. His father almost never dined with them anymore, he was often too busy discussing the Earth Kingdom war front with his generals. Though Zuko suspected he probably also just didn't want his children around. Zuko always subscribed to the seen not heard mentality when around his father. 

Azula skipped happily beside him, no doubt she was going to gloat about her amazing firebending. As they approached the dining room, he saw the servants placing the last of the food on the table, his father's looming form already seated at the head of the table.

Upon entering the room Zuko placed his hand over his heart and bowed to his father, "Good evening, Firelord." Zuko was always careful to use the right honorifics when it came to his father, he couldn't honestly remember the last time he called him father to his face.

Azula on the other hand breezed past him, bumping his shoulder. "Hello father." She flopped down into the chair at Ozai's right and looked at Zuko expectantly.

Zuko quickly went and sat at his spot to Ozai's left, keeping his eyes down. He surveyed tonight's meal; lemon-pepper salmon, steamed buns, grilled asparagus with almond and garlic, and a large bowl of white rice. His mouth watered, he was hungry and he hoped his stomach wouldn't growl while he waited for his turn.

Without speaking Ozai filled his plate with food, then nodded to the children. Zuko and Azula began to fill their plates with food. Zuko took what he hoped was an appropriate amount of food. Sometimes Azula would tease him if he ate too much, saying he was going to look like Uncle Iroh if he ate too much. But Zuko was growing so he needed to eat more lately. 

The three ate in silence for a short time, the Azula began her predicted tirade.

"Zuko left firebending class early today" she said smirking at him, taking a bite of her steamed bun.

Ozai looked at Azula, "nothing happens in this palace that I am not aware of."

That wasn't the response Zuko was expecting, he chanced a side look up at his father, his face was neutral and he had begun eating again, apparently having nothing more to say on the subject.

Zuko's body let go of some of his tension, and he dug more heartily into his meal. Azula gave him a withering glance, then paid him no more mind. 

The rest of the meal passed quietly, which for Zuko was good. It meant his father wasn't ripping into him for another failure. Though Ozai did occasionally give Zuko looks he couldn't understand.

Zuko bid good evening to the rest of his family and quietly headed down the hallway to his room. Inside, he undid the clip holding his hair in a ponytail, letting his dark hair fall around his shoulders. He undid the clasps on his tunic and hung it on the back of the chair at his desk, placing the hair clip on the desk. 

He glanced over at the mirror and walked up to look at himself. His body was fully in the throes of puberty, and it showed. He had a growth spurt recently and was taller, but not as tall as his father yet. His muscles had yet to start filling in, but he hoped they would soon. He wanted to be strong like father some day. He grabbed some of hair in his left hand, rubbing it with his fingers, he wondered who he would look more like when he finished growing, his mother or his father?

Shaking his head and sighing, he slid open the door to his private balcony. Walking out into the setting sun he smiled. He knew firebenders were strongest when the sun was high, but sunset was his favorite time of day. He loved how the oranges and reds combined, making the sky look like it was on fire.

"Zuko" his father's voice startled him and he whipped around. He hadn't even heard the older man enter his room. Clearly Ozai has lit more of the lanterns in Zuko's room, he was bathed in the soft glow looking oddly serene. He stood inside, having forgone his formal robe from earlier for a more casual loose plain red and gold robe. 

"Come here"

Zuko did as he was bid, quickly coming inside and closing the patio door behind him, locking it. 

Suddenly Ozai silently advanced towards Zuko. Zuko backed up, hitting the patio door, he could go no further. Ozai's presence surrounded him, as he leaned over Zuko, bracing both his hands on the wall caging Zuko in. Zuko's heart beat erraticly in fear, this was very out of character for his father. His father brought his face in line with Zuko's holding his gaze. Ozai's right hand wrapped around his throat, but didn't squeeze.

"You would do anything to please your Firelord right?" Ozai said in a low tone.

Zuko swallowed, he was very nervous, having no idea where this conversation was going. 

"Yes" Zuko said breathily.

Ozai smiled at him, his left hand sliding down to hold Zuko's right wrist to the wall beside his head, his right thigh pushing between Zuko's legs. Without any warning, Ozai slid his hand up Zuko's throat to cup his chin, tilting it upwards, then Ozai crashed their lips together.

Zuko was so shocked, he let out a small gasp. The slight opening was all Ozai needed to press his assault. He forced his tongue into Zuko's mouth, asserting dominance in the situation. Zuko made a moaning noise, while his body seemed to involuntarily respond to the situation. Ozai growled into his mouth in response.

Zuko's mind was at war with itself, a part of him knew that this was wrong, that no father should kiss their child like this, but the other part was so happy to have his father giving him attention.

After what seemed like an eternity Ozai broke off the heated kiss. Zuko was panting like he ran a marathon, his face warm from blushing. He felt a bit hazy, and very confused. He felt like his heart was going to burst out of his chest it was beating so fast.

Ozai leaned in close to his left ear and whispered, "this will be our secret. You will tell no one else about this." Ozai gave his throat a squeeze, demanding obedience.

Zuko nodded, "Y-yes father." The word felt weird on his tongue, having not said it for so long, and given the situation they were in.

Ozai pulled back a bit, and pinned Zuko with his gaze, "you want to be a good boy right?"

"Yes" Zuko said, feeling betrayed by how quickly he answered. It was what he wanted his father to tell him more than anything.

Ozai released Zuko and stepped back, "then take the rest of your clothes off, and go lay down." Ozai commanded pointing to the bed.

Zuko stepped towards his bed nervously, he wasn't stupid, he knew where this night was going to conclude. It didn't stop his stomach from feeling like it was full of butterflies. 

He tentatively undid his sash, and slid down his pants, revealing his half hard cock. He tossed his pants into the corner, and looked over his shoulder at his father.

Ozai was staring him down with a heated gaze, while he undid his own robe. Zuko swallowed and climbed onto his bed, laying down on his back. He watched his father undress and felt lewd, blushing. His father placed a jar on the side table, then slid his robe off his shoulders allowing it to drop to the floor. His father's torso was well toned, despite taking over as Firelord he clearly didn't let his physical activity fall the the wayside. His midnight hair loose from the top knot hung down in his face, while he pushed down his pants. He straightened pushing his hair back over his head, giving Zuko a full view of his father's long erect member.

Zuko sucked in a nervous breath and closed his eyes, turning his head away from his father, he covered his eyes with his right arm, mortified at his reactions. He felt the bed depress as his father joined him. His shoulder was tickled by Ozai's soft hair falling over onto Zuko. Hot breath brushed against his neck, and Zuko held his breath. Then he felt Ozai's mouth close around the area where his neck met his shoulder. Ozai sucked at the skin, running his tongue over and over again, then finally biting down. This put Zuko over the edge and he moaned, arching his back. He quickly covered his mouth to stifle the sound. 

Ozai let up and loomed over him, "this marks you as mine. No one is to touch you like this Zuko. A Firelord doesn't have sloppy seconds." Ozai's tone left no room for argument, not that Zuko ever argues with his father.

"Of course, of course" Zuko nodded nervously.

Ozai sat up more and raked Zuko with a leering gaze as he surveyed his son's prone form. He made a humming noise, that Zuko must have guessed it meant approval? Zuko didn't know what to think anymore.

Ozai braced himself on his elbows above Zuko, "have you even touched yourself before?"

Zuko was aware of the changes that children went through during puberty, though he had started to get hard-on's more now, he hadn't actually followed through yet with jerking himself off.

Feeling embarrassed at the question, he shook his head no.  
Ozai hummed and reached down with his right hand taking hold of Zuko's length. He shrugged his shoulders, "You won't last very long for your first time" Ozai began to stroke Zuko sending waves of pleasure through his body as he started to grow completely hard. Pre-cum started to leak out, and Ozai rubbed his finger over the top collected it.

He raised his hand up to Zuko's mouth, "lick it"

Zuko paused, feeling grossed out. Did people really swallow their own cum?

Ozai pushed his finger against Zuko's mouth, "did I stutter?" He snapped.

Zuko opened his mouth and Ozai stuck his finger in. Zuko closed his mouth and eyes, licking the salty fluid off his father's finger. Ozai withdrew his finger, then zuko could hear the sound of the jar opening.

He felt something cold press against his anus, startling him he yelped, and scooted up, opening his eyes again.

Ozai was looking at him with an annoyed expression, holding his lube coated fingers in the air "would you like me to get you ready or not?"

Zuko slumped back down, "s-sorry it was cold."

Ozai huffed and closed his eyes for a moment concentrating, then he lowered his hand again. This time when Zuko felt the lubricant it was warm, as his father rubbed the entrance of his hole. 

Again Zuko felt the protest of how wrong this was rise up in his mind, but he squashed it down. If he were to resist Ozai now, he is not sure what the alternative would be - much worse no doubt.

Ozai pressed his first finger into Zuko. Zuko's mind was rushed with the feeling that he was being violated, and he felt his anal muscles clamp down involuntarily.

Ozai bared his teeth at him, "you need to relax or it will hurt more."

Zuko laid his head back down, turning it to the side he watched the flame of the candle beside his bed flicker. He put his hands on his chest, and focused on the small flame, willing his breathing to slow down as his father began to work his finger in and out. Ozai's finger brushed a very sensitive spot, sending a bolt of pleasure straight through him, Zuko cried out lifting his hips off the bed.

"Hmmm" rub "did" rub "that" feel "good" Ozai taunted smiling, as his son was becoming more undone beneath him.

Zuko breathed out "yes"

"Good, I am getting impatient." Ozai grumbled and stuck a second finger in. He began to curl his fingers inside Zuko, and spread them apart to stretch him out more.

Zuko felt his insides being stretched in a way they never had before. It was both painful and enjoyable.

Ozai pulled his fingers out and rubbed his length, coating himself in lube. Zuko watched as his father lined himself up at his entrance, then pushed himself in.

If Zuko thought he was being stretched before it was nothing compared to the feeling of having his father inside him. Pain exploded through his body, as his virgin canal was stretched out for the first time. As his father slid all the way in he fisted his hands in his sheets, and cried out.

His cry was silenced by Ozai covering his mouth with his hand.

"Quiet, I don't want the guards to hear your mewling and come running" Ozai hissed in Zuko's ear.

Zuko felt tears prick the corners of his eyes, and closed them nodding.

Ozai went to thrust but there was still significant resistance, "Relax" he whispered reaching down to grab Zuko's cock, he began jerking Zuko off.

The pleasure and pain collided like waves over the ocean, with Zuko caught in the middle. He truly did feel like he was drowning in these intense feelings. At some point he realized his father had begun thrusting at a regular rythm.

Ozai let go of Zuko and began thrusting faster. Ozai's heavy breathing, and the slapping of their skin together were the only sounds breaking up thr silence of Zuko's bedroom. 

Ozai shifted his position, brushing against the sensitive spot again. Zuko cried out in pleasure, then quickly clamped his mouth shut. Ozai smirked at his reaction, and continued to thrust, sending jolts of pleasure through Zuko's body. He had no idea this could feel so good.

Zuko's breathing became more ragged, as he felt he was cresting over this wave of pleasure, he reached down and frantically began to jerk himself.

"F-father, I- ah" he whimpered as Ozai thrust deeper inside, "I can't last any longer." He covered his mouth, moaning loudly as he came, cum shooting up his stomach and chest. He felt spent, and his body went limp as his father continued to thrust. Ozai grabbed his hips and began to thrust more rapidly, after a few minutes Ozai let out a deep groan, finishing inside Zuko.

Ozai pulled out and straightened, looking down at Zuko's spent form. 

"Good boy, you made your father very happy."

Zuko's heart soared, the words he had longed to hear, almost bringing him to tears.

Ozai slid off the bed, collecting his robe and putting it back on. He grabbed the jar, and began to leave Zuko. Looking over his shoulder he reminded Zuko, "this is our secret remember, tell no one, not even your sister."

Zuko nodded and watched as Ozai left his room, the door closing with a quiet click. He realized he had a new problem, his ass was very sore now, he wasn't quite sure he would be able to make it to the bathroom to clean up. Rolling off his bed, he limped over to his dirty clothes, grabbing something he wiped himself off. Then he collapsed boneless into his bed, exhausted, he quickly fell asleep.


	2. Preparing for War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The war against the earthen kingdom is heating up, and more drastic measures need to be taken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this brainchild is exploding, what I thought would just be a one shot story is now unfolding more. It will definitely be AU as I currently don't have plans for Zuko being banished. I have no idea how long this story will go.. we will see how long my brain keeps coming up with ideas.
> 
> This arc in particular will take place over 3 chapters.

Zuko stood up on a balcony watching some soldiers running through training maneuvers on a terrace below. He had his hair mostly loose with only part pulled up in a top not, clipped with a golden band. Dressed in his combat outfit, he was waiting for his next sword practice to start.

Going out the front gates he saw Azula striding along quickly, with Ty Lee and Mai at her heels. Heading out somewhere with her friends.

Friends. Something Zuko didn't have, or ever had. Zuko swallowed down his sadness, gripping the sword handles sheathed at his hips tighter.

No, now he had father. Since that first night together a few weeks ago, it had changed their relationship. Zuko was still quiet, and cautious, but it seemed his father was not as harsh on him as usual. He could tell Azula was growing a bit suspicious, but he didn't think she had figured out their secret yet.

He closed his eyes, a part of him knew it was wrong. To think of your family that way, let alone following through on it... he felt so conflicted these days, unsure if he was doing the right thing or not.

He sucked in a deep calming breath, and headed down to his sword lesson.

His instructor pushed him hard today. Zuko spun his swords around him, proud he had finally been able to skillfully dual wield. Some wooden poles were set up with painted marks to indicate where and what angle he was to cut the wood. Zuko rushed forward and sliced the poles apart in a quick flurry of blows, spinning around, the swords felt like an extension of his own body. He was in the zone, and when he heard steps approach he didn't even think, he spun around with both blades raised in sync for a side slash.

His father's stern face swung into focus, and he stopped his swing mere inches away from Ozai's throat. Fear shot through Zuko, he immediately dropped his swords and fell to his knees, bowing in supplication.

"Firelord, I am so sorry, I didn't - " Zuko began, but Ozai cut him off.

"Rise Zuko" Ozai commanded

Zuko stood slowly, picking up his swords and sheathing them. He hunched his shoulders, waiting for his punishment for nearly beheading his father.

"Come" Ozai turned away, leaving Zuko to trail after him. They walked quickly though the palace, to the War Room. Ozai circled the large map of the world, taking a seat in his throne. Zuko rushed forward, and kneeled at the foot of the steps, his head down.

He heard steps behind him, and he glanced to see Azula take a seat beside him. With her back straight, and an arrogant look on her face, they couldn't be more different.

"The war against the Earth Kingdom is slowing down... it would seem those people are as stubborn as the element they command." Ozai's voice dripped with disgust. "So I am going to be going to the warfront to see what is going on with my own eyes."

"What?!" Azula yelled in shock. 

Zuko echoed her sentiment, not understanding why father felt the need to go there.

Ozai raised his hand silencing his children's protest. "Zuko, you are coming with me."

Zuko's brain stopped. Father wanted him to go with him?! He grew anxious, either the war was going very badly...or perhaps Ozai wanted to be rid of him once and for all.

Azula jumped to her feet incredulous, "No father, I am the better warrior, take me with you. Zuko isn't strong enough to go to the front lines, but I am."

Ozai stood up from his throne at the outburst, "are you questioning your Firelord's orders?" His voice was cold and laced with pure menace. The tone sent a chill through Zuko, this was the voice people heard before they were silenced forever.

Azula sat back down, seeming to realize she had overstepped and bowed her head. "No Firelord." She said begrudgingly

"Good. Zuko go to your room and get your things ready. We will be leaving in the morning. Azula you stay, I am going to inform you of the arrangements while I am away from the palace."

Zuko stood quickly, and bowed. Then he turned and speedily walked out of the room. Once he closed the door behind him, he took off to his room at a sprint. He was both elated and afraid, and needed to burn off some energy. He hadn't been anywhere with his father since their last family trip to Ember Island. This was a completely different situation, and it threw Zuko for a loop.

Zuko reached their rooms, and burst through the door to his room. He frantically looked for a suitcase to pack his belongings. How long were they going to be gone? How much clothing should he pack. Zuko was standing there feeling lost, when someone knocked quietly at his door.

"Prince Zuko, would you like me to run the bath for you?" A servant asked through the door.

A bath, possibly his last one for a while, or ever, sounded fantastic.

"Yes, thank you" he replied

Footsteps retreated from his door. Zuko bagan taking off his armor, setting it on the armor stand. Then he went over and pulled some clothes out from his dresser to pack. The boat ride would be probably be at least a few days depending on where they were going. Where were they even going?

Another knock, "the bath is ready Prince Zuko."

Zuko chose a pair of shorts, and a sleeveless shirt, then made his way to the bathroom. He opened the door to the bathroom he and Azula shared. Steam curled out from the room, and Zuko rushed in to not let it escape. He took in a deep breath, smelling lavender. He placed his clean clothes on the stool, and stripped down, climbing into the bath he sank down to his neck.

He wasn't sure how long he was there, before there was angry pounding on the door. "Zuko, I know you are in there!" Azula's angry voice yelled from the other side.

Zuko sighed and climbed out of the bath, wrapping a towel around his waist he stomped to the door, throwing it open "What Azula?!" He yelled back in her face, feeling brave suddenly.

"You're going to tell me what is going on. Why is father taking you with him and not me?" Azula shouted poking his chest. Zuko swore he saw lightning dance across her eyes, but it was gone as soon as he saw it.

He slapped her hand away, his anger rising, "I don't know Azula, why don't you go ask him?!" He retorted, taking a step back and slamming the door in her face. 

"Leave me alone!!" He yelled, while walking back into the bath, whipping off his towel and throwing it across the room.

He heard her yell in frustration, then storm away down the hall to her room. He sat down in the water again, with his back to the door and growled. Closing his eyes and curling his fists, he pushed his anger out, causing the water to heat up more and bubble furiously. Azula had a special way of getting under his skin and upsetting him.

The door clicked open, and he was about to whip around and yell at Azula for barging in on him when strong hands grabbed each side of his head, and pulled him backwards craning his neck.

Ozai's amber eyes sparked in anger, and Zuko choked down the words he was going to hurl. "The whole palace can hear you two fighting" he hissed in Zuko's face.

The water stopped bubbling and heating, as Zuko's anger was snuffed out in the face of his father's rage.

He swallowed nervously, eyes darting to the side unable to hold his father's gaze any longer, "sorry father, I will be quiet."

Ozai stood straight, glowering down at Zuko, "we leave just after sunrise, meet me at the main doors, don't.be.late." then turned on his heel and left Zuko alone.

Zuko sighed, and resumed his prior position. Maybe now he would get a chance to relax finally.

His mind began to wander, and it flashed the moment his father pulled his head back, but instead of berading him, he had covered Zuko's mouth with his own and made out with him.

Zuko startled at the thought, sitting up, he was panting. He felt blood rushing south as his dick twitched in response to the thought. He groaned and covered his eyes with his arm, willing that train of thought away. As it did not serve to relax him at all.

He stayed only a short while longer, before giving up and climbing out of the bath. He dried himself off, and debated what he should do about his "situation."

He dropped the towel on the floor and kneeled down on it. Reaching down he took a hold of himself, and began to jerk off. He braced himself on the wall with his other hand, and looked up at the ceiling, biting his lip. He didn't think he could look at himself while he did this. He stifled his moans as best he could, as he grew closer to orgasming his movements became quicker, and finally he released, his semen shooting out over the towel.

Panting, he folded up the towel and put it in the laundry hamper, underneath other clothes, to hide his shame. He got dressed and went back to his bedroom. 

His last task before bed was to polish his armor, and sharpen his swords. He could have had a servant do it...but no he wanted to know it was done right.

Once that was done he put his clothes in the suitcase, and stuck it outside the door to be loaded on the ship. Then he crawled into bed and passed out.

Zuko woke up at sunrise. He strapped on all his polished armor first. Then he carefully brushed out his hair, pulling part of it into the top knot, he clipped it, then slid over a small box. Opening it was his golden flame Crest, a smaller and less ornate version of what his father wore. He carefully picked it up and slid it into the top knot. Standing he picked up his swords and sheathed them at his hips. 

He went to go look at himself in the mirror. He took a deep breath, trying to pull together every shred of confidence he could muster. 

"I'm Fire Prince Zuko" he declared to himself, puffing up his chest. He looked at himself crossly in the mirror. He held the look for a moment before deflating. He didn't know if he could do this. Azula was full of confidence, and he wasn't.

Resigning himself to his likely failure. He walked out of his room and down to the main doors. His father was standing there in his own armor looking outside the open doors, Azula was standing with her arms crossed, leaning against the wall a few feet away. When Zuko approached she sneered at him.

"I'm ready to go father." He put his hand over his heart and bowed.

Azula rolled her eyes at him, pushing herself off the wall, she began to walk back into the palace, "good luck Zuzu, don't die out there." She said in a mocking manner

Zuko took in a deep breath, pulling his courage to him once more and went to stand at his father's side. Ozai's looked down at him briefly, then began walking to the carriage that was waiting for them. A row is servants bowed low as the Firelord approached. Zuko quickly rushed to catch up. Ozai pushed the curtain aside and stepped inside sitting down, he leaned against the corner, bent his left leg, and kept his right leg stretched out, it seemed almost too casual a position for the stern Firelord. Zuko followed, allowing the curtain to flutter closed behind him, and sat beside him in his typical kneeled position, keeping his eyes down.

He heard the sound of many soldiers begging their march ahead of the carriage. Then the carriage jolted slightly as is began to make its was down the stone path, to the city and finally the docks.

He could hear sounds of his people outside the carriage on both sides. Many excited, and nervous conversations melding together, with the marching to create a consistent background noise. Zuko closed his eyes, relishing the moment. It seemed he very rarely left the palace these days, so it was nice to get out.

His reverie was broken as he felt his father's hand hit his chest, and push him down onto his back. Surprised, Zuko let out a small yelp, as his back landed on the cushioned bottom. Ozai rolled over in one fluid motion, placing himself overtop of Zuko.

The carriage halted, "is everything okay my lord?"

Ozai stared daggers into Zuko, "everything is fine, keep going"

The carriage began moving once more. "I heard you after your bath last night" he said quietly.

Zuko felt like he wanted to fall in a hole and die, his face flushed with embarrassment, and he turned his face away.

"What were you thinking about hm?" Ozai whispered. He dipped his head down and slowly ran his tongue up Zuko's exposed neck.

Zuko whimpered quietly, squirming beneath his father. "Father, wh-what if someone hears us?" He whispered urgently.

In response Ozai pressed their lips together, nipping Zuko' bottom lip, Zuko took the hint and opened his mouth. Ozai's tongue ravaged his mouth, this time Zuko tentatively responded, rubbing his tongue gently against his father's more aggressive one. They remained wrapped in eachother like this, until Zuko could hear the sounds of waves splashing.

This seemed to snap Ozai out of the moment and he sat up quickly, crossing his legs, his face snapped back into his Firelord mask, like nothing happened. Zuko pushed himself up, and sat beside his father, he shook his head and let out a ragged breath. He struggled to regain his composure, and cleared his throat. The carriage came to a halt, and the curtain was opened.

Ozai stepped out first into the bright morning sun, Zuko followed him. Shielding his eyes from the bright sun for a minute, he let his eyes adjust.

Blinking rapidly he followed behind his father as he walked up the gangplank to the vessel. Once again he did his best to channel Fire Prince Zuko as they walked. He saw a commander waiting for them on the ship.

"Firelord" the commander bowed, not paying any attention to Zuko.

"Commander Zhao." Ozai acknowledged the military officer.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this?" The general questioned falling in step with Ozai.

Ozai glared, "Well clearly our forces need the help of their Firelord if they are to push further into the Earth Kingdom. My generals seem to be lacking the ability to make this happen, so I will fix the problem."

Zuko had no idea where they were going as they descended deeper into the boat. He hadn't been on a ship this large before.

Commander Zhao, stopped at the end of a hallway. He waved his hand at two doors across from eachother, "these are your rooms while you are here. My staff have already put your belongings inside your rooms. I will go finish overseeing preparations for launch. Dinner will be served just before sunset" Zhao bowed quickly and moved past them back the way they came.

Ozai went into his room without a word. Zuko turned to face the door opposite, and opened it. The room was small, but not tiny. There was a single bed already made up. A dresser sat to the right with his suitcase resting against it, and a desk with chair pushed in to the left. He saw a bundle of cloth folded neatly, sitting in the middle of the bed. He approached it, uncertain who or why it was put there. There was no note to indicate who left it there. He picked up the silken red cloth, allowing it to unfurl.

Zuko gasped at the beautiful red robe, the edges were trimmed with black silk, and when he turned the robe back and forth the light of the lamp caused golden embroidered suns to shimmer on the red background. To complete the outfit, a golden silk sash sat curled up on the bed underneath.

Fabric and designs this fine didn't come from any old tailor. It must have been the royal tailor...that meant his father had left this for him...but why? Perhaps he was to wear this to dinner?

He took off his armour and picked up his new clothes to put on. When he picked up the sash there was one last piece of cloth underneath. A small gold silk triangle? Zuko picked it up confused, and saw that appeared to be a women's thong. His brain took a moment to register what he was looking at, perhaps it was a mistake. He turned to put the underwear away in a drawer when he stopped. No this would have been put there on purpose, which meant Ozai planned on making sue he was wearing it... Zuko clenched the fabric in his fist, blushing. Resigned he, took off his old underwear and slid on the new pair. He put the rest of his outfit on, and sighed, it always felt nice to wear new clothes for the first time. However when he went to move he was faced with a different discomfort. The small fabric triangle usually ment for women, did very little for his package, so it felt a bit tight. Then he wasn't used to feeling silk rub across his ass every time he moved.

He grumbled and set about getting his hair ready. Brushing it out once more he pulled all of it into a pony tail, wrapping it with a red silk ribbon, then sliding in his gold flame crest at the base of the pony tail.

He then set about unpacking the rest of his belongings while he waited for dinner to be ready. 

"Fire Prince they are beginning to serve dinner in the hall." A voice called from outside his room.

He opened the door to see a male crew member waiting patiently for him. 

"I am to take you to the dining room." He bowed to Zuko and began walking down the hallway.

They took a couple turns, and went up a set of stairs. As they rounded the next corner, Zuko could hear the sounds of conversation and light pouring out of a doorway up ahead.

The crewman stopped just before and pointed towards the open doorway. "This is the officer's dining lounge. You will be taking your meals here while aboard the ship." He bowed and walked past Zuko. 

Zuko slowly walked up to the door, he could smell food - already served, and sounds of conversation, Zuko was clearly late, and it worried him. Father did not tolerate tardiness.

He took a deep breath, and did his best to channel his father's demeanor. He tilted his chin up, straightened his back, and walked in like he owned the room. The large table sat to Zuko's right, and the officers had started to serve themselves already and were conversing loudly. A fireplace crackled across the room from where Zuko entered. His father was seated at the end of the table furthest from him. He had filled his plate but had not started to eat.

"Good evening." He said politely as he walked in, but recieved no response from anyone. His father steepled his fingers, and rested his chin on them, raising his eyebrow at Zuko.

Suddenly Zuko realized this was a test, his father was waiting for him to do something about the obvious insolence.

"I said good evening!" He yelled stomping his foot on the floor and sending up a jet of flames, he also made flames curl their way up his arms. "Is this how you address your Prince?!"

They stood at once bowing, "good evening" came the grudging replies.

Zuko nodded to them indicating they could sit back down. He caught his father's eyes, which glittered with amusement, Ozai waved his hand to the empty seat to his right.

Zuko glided over to the seat, and sat down. The previous conversation resumed and Zuko started to fill his plate. He was out of his element here, and a bit uncomfortable because of the underwear he had on, so he stayed quiet as he ate.

He took the time to observe the officers, most did not engage with his father very much aside from Zhao. Zuko recalled that unlike some of the prior Firelord's who had personally led large military operations, his father had not. Iroh had...but then Ozai was promoted to take over as Firelord when Azulon died...so he had a feeling some of these officers probably didn't hold his father in high regard, though they would never voice it. Maybe that was why Ozai was insistent on coming to fix this problem personally.

The meal passed uneventfully, Ozai rose from the table, and Zuko followed along behind him. Zuko was glad Ozai seemed to remember his way back to their rooms, because all the hallways looked the same to him.

When they approached they room, Zuko was suddenly pushed against the wall. Ozai pressed against him, his eyes hungry. He ravaged Zuko's throat with nips and licks, and pushed his robe down his left shoulder, partially exposing his chest. Zuko gasped as Ozai rubbed and pinched his exposed nipple. Taking advantage of Zuko's open mouth, Ozai covered it with his own. Ozai ground his pelvis into Zuko's, rubbing their hardening dicks together - the thin fabric of their robes, not creating much a barrier between them. Zuko whimpered, feeling overloaded with too many sensations, he clutched desperately at Ozai's robes.

A gasp sounded behind Ozai. His father's eyes snapped open, furious. Dread washed over Zuko, and he felt mortified. Ozai pushed himself off Zuko, and whipped around to see a male attendant standing there shocked.

Ozai bared his teeth, and struck swiftly at the attendant, grabbing him around the throat with his right hand, and squeezing. 

He attendant put up his hands in surrender, "I-I swear, I saw nothing" he gurgled desperately, as Ozai squeezed tighter. 

Zuko watched paralyzed in fear as Ozai dragged the man towards the outer door, at the end of the hall. The man made some feeble attempts to resist, but compared to the Firelords strength it didn't matter. Ozai used his left hand to turn the wheel and unlock the door, then he stepped out onto the walking path and tossed the man overboard without a second thought.

Ozai stepped back in and shut the door.

"There I have taken care of our issue." Ozai said in a flat voice, his amber eyes glittering dangerously.

The reality of their situation came crashing down on Zuko. Not only was homosexuality deeply frowned upon, but in no culture was incest considered acceptable. This secret would burn both of them to ashes if it ever got out. Zuko couldn't understand why his father would act this way, take such a risk...for what? Zuko was desperately trying to think of a way out of this situation, but all his mind would flash before his eyes was him screaming in pain, as his father burned him for refusing him.

Zuko's chest was heaving, and he felt frozen unable to move. Ozai scoffed and whipped into his room, slamming the door in Zuko's face.

Zuko turned around and quickly went into his room. He dropped onto his bed, tears falling from his face. He let out a quiet sob, covering his mouth so no one would hear him. 

Why did his life have to be so fucked up? Nothing made sense. He felt disregarded and used. Why did mother have to leave, she seemed to be the only person who liked him.

He threw off his evening clothes tossing them on the ground, and shoved on a pair of pants. Crawling under the covers he cried until he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-wrote the end of this chapter...originally to was going to have a sex scene, but it didn't seem to fit so I deleted it.
> 
> Thanks for sticking around!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A day at sea proves to be more than Zuko expected, as they advance towards the Earth Kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone coming along with me on this evil hell-fic journey. *blows everyone a chef's kiss*

Zuko awoke from his fitful sleep, he wasn't quite ready to climb out of bed yet. He closed his eyes, listening to the sound of splashing waves, and the gentle rocking of the boat. He was anxious about what was to come. He hadn't been in true life-or-death combat before.

Harsh knocking startled Zuko causing him to sit up quickly. 

"Zuko, be on the main deck in 15 minutes for firebending practice." Ozai's voice called from the other side of the door.

Zuko rushed to the door opening it, looking up at his father, "you are going to train me?"

Ozai crossed his arms, and glared. "Well obviously, your firebending instructor is not with us. I am not having you fall any further behind."

Zuko's stomach clenched nervously, "Oh, okay. I will be ready!" He bowed his head, and began shutting his door.

Ozai caught it with his hand and leaned down, "do not disappoint me." He said in a deathly quiet tone, then let go of the door and walled away.

Zuko nodded, closing the door slowly. He leaned against it feeling anxious, any appetite he had earlier vanished. Resolute Zuko took to cleaning himself with a cloth and some water from a basin. Then he pulled on his light baggy pants that stopped at his calves, and an open cut shirt that fit loosely.

Zuko walked swiftly to the main deck, under no circumstances did he want to be late. He couldn't see anybody there, and let out a sign of relief. 

The sun was rising, and there was not a cloud in the sky. That was a good start at least. He went and stood by himself, crossing his arms he tilted his face up towards the sun. He let his body soak in the sun's energy, pulling as much of it into his energy reserves as he could, he smiled. It felt nice to have the sun warm his skin. He also did his best to level out his breathing, despite feeling incredibly apprehensive about the morning lessons.

"Zuko, take your ready stance" Ozai's voice called, Zuko whipped around to see Ozai approach him aggressively.

"Yes father" he said quickly, moving towards his father, trading places so his back was to the rest of the ship. Zuko knew he wouldn't be able to focus if he could see people watching them.

Zuko took his ready stance, knees bent, hands raised. He focused everything on his father, pushing out any distractions.

His father began pacing back and forth in front of him, "any firebender can easily create an uncontrolled blast of fire. But it takes an expert bender-" faster than Zuko could react his father spun around, creating a flame whip and lashing the ground beside Zuko. "To create a pliable whip"

Zuko yelped jumping back, startled by the unexpected attack. He shook his head and took his stance again. His heart was pounding, he was so stressed and the lesson had just started.

Ozai raised both his arms, instantly creating long flame whips, that drooped down curling around his feet. "These can allow you to focus your fire, cutting through things you may not have normally been able to." Ozai stood sideways, bending his knees and lashed the whips in the air above Zuko's head. "With these I could even cut through the hull of this ship."

Zuko's eyes widened as he watched his father's demonstration. He felt both amazed and frightened.

Ozai dismissed the fire, and straightened, facing Zuko once more "Now Zuko it is your turn to create them." Ozai approached Zuko smoothly with the grace of a predator.

"Hold your arms straight out"

Zuko did as he was told, he closed his eyes, fearing looking at his father. He could hear other footsteps in the distance, meaning an audience was gathering.

"The first step is to create a stream, then you have to focus in that stream to make it very fine." Ozai's voice commanded as he paced around Zuko. "But restrict it too much and you will put the fire out. Begin!"

Zuko focused his chi, creating a large stream of fire from both his hands.

"Now begin focusing your energy inwards to create a more streamlined blast." Was the next instruction Ozai gave.

Zuko pushed the fire in on itself, trying to focus it but instead caused it to go out. Zuko's heart dropped.

"Again!" Ozai barked

Zuko began again, he went more slowly this time with focusing down the plume of flames, until only a thin stream burst out from his hands.

"Good, now you need to relax your hold on the flames enough to make it pliable, without losing control of it." Ozai instructed, Zuko found he could be a surprisingly good instructor- when he wanted to be.

Zuko relaxed his hold, the flames began to flicker and wave. He re-affirmed his hold to try again. This time he let out a slow deep breath, relaxing himself. He could pin the moment when the streams had reached the right point.

"Ha! I got it" Zuko cheered and flung the whips back and forth in front of himself. He mentally celebrated his success. He hadn't learned a new move this quickly before.

"Well done Zuko." Ozai's said, his warm breath tickled Zuko's neck. It sent a shiver down Zuko's spine. "Perhaps I will have to reward you later."

Zuko swallowed nervously and dispersed thr fire.

Footsteps approached them from behind, "Well done, Prince Zuko. But I would expect nothing less of our great Firelord's son." The condescension in his voice said otherwise.

Zuko couldn't stop himself from flushing with embarrassment, he had hoped the rumors of his lackluster firebending skill hadn't been spread around too far.

Zuko turned around slowly, his father stood in front of his blocking his view of Zhao. 

Ozai crossed his arms, "you don't have anything better to do right now?"

Zhao smiled, "actually, given how smooth the waters are here, there isn't much to do this moment. So...how about your son has a duel with one of the firebenders on my crew roster? Not an Agni Kai of course, no one needs to die. But a good...test of the Prince's skills before going on the battlefield."

No!

"Yes" came his father's smooth reply. Ozai looked at Zuko over his shoulder, "it would be good practice for my son. Step forward Zuko." Ozai's eyes indicated that failure was not an option.

Zuko was shaking, his anxiety having reached its peak. He walked forward woodenly.

Zhao turned and nodded to one of the guards, the young man in question took of his helmet and handed it to another. He wasn't too old, so Zuko hoped he didn't have as much combat experience. Either way it was more than Zuko had, still being only a teenager.

More people filtered out to come watch the battle. A sour taste filled Zuko's mouth as he felt his adrenaline rise.

"Take your ready positions" Ozai barked from behind Zuko.

Zuko took a shaky breath, trying to centre himself once more. He focused on his light but steadying breathing, and the feeling of his warm sun kissed skin. He snapped into his first stance.

The soldier did the same, staring at Zuko determined to crush him.

"Begin!" Yelled Ozai.

Immediately the soldier did a quick flame punch, which Zuko ducked under, countering with a flaming uppercut. The soldier jumped back, and launched a few blasts at Zuko causing him to jump back as well. The two circled eachother for a short while, then both shot forward sending a barrage of flaming kicks and punches towards eachother. Neither landing any solid hits on the other. 

Zuko was panting from exhaustion, sweat dripping down his body, the soldier clearly had more stamina than him. If he didn't end the fight soon, he wouldn't last long enough.

The soldier sent a large flaming blast with both hands straight at Zuko, acting on instinct he weaved his arms around the blast, wrapping it in his own energy, he spun around building it up as he went, and completing his half circle he launched the much larger blast back at him. Azula jumped him too many times, and he had learned to start re-directing her attacks.

This took the soldier for surprise, the blast hitting him square in the chest. He cried as it collided and flew back, landing flat on his back. Not wasting the advantage, Zuko raced up to him as he slowly tried to get up. Zuko stepped on his chest pushing him down, and held his hand out palm open with a small flame burning pointed squarely at his face.

"You lose." Zuko said triumphantly. Stepping off the soldier, he turned his head to look back at his father.

Ozai's eyes sparked with victory. Zuko could have cried. His father never looked at him like that before, only Azula. He wasn't good enough for that.

Zhao huffed, "well done." He said grudgingly. He whipped around facing the troops, "get back to work!" 

"For once you weren't a disappointment. Clean up then come see me in the planning room." Ozai said as he walked away.

Zuko felt exhilarated as he made his way back to his room, he wanted to skip down the hallway, but that would be incredibly embarrassing. He grabbed some clean clothes and went to the bathroom to wash the sweat off. Leaving the bathroom he debated drying his hair, but decided to leave it down and wet. The cool damp hair felt nice on his skin.

Zuko made his way into the larger war planning room. A big table took up the centre of the room, a map of the world spread across the middle. Various figurines indicating troop deployments scattered over top. Oil lamps attached to the walls provided light for the room. A desk sat at the very end of the room, Ozai was sitting there writing on some parchment, dressed back on his typical robes.

Ozai looked up at him as he entered, putting down his quill. "Come here Zuko."

Zuko complied shuffling over to his father, "yes father?"

Ozai grabbed Zuko's arm pulling him down swiftly to his level, "you did well this morning." Ozai's breathed into Zuko's ear, "would you like your reward now?" His other hand slid down Zuko's chest pushing open his shirt.

Zuko blushed, his heart beating faster with anticipation, "y-yes"

"Good before we get started, I need you to do something for me." Ozai slid the armed chair back a bit, pointing at the floor. "Kneel down."

Zuko was unsure where this was going, but he obeyed. Ozai undid his robes, opening them, he reached into his pants and pulled out his member.

"You will begin by pleasuring me with your mouth, I will return the favor provided you do a good job." Ozai commanded.

Zuko hesitated feeling a bit nervous. He opened his mouth, and slowly surrounded his father's dick. Unsure what to do next he paused for a moment. Then he felt Ozai's hand push his head down. He went to far at first, and gagged. Pulling back, he gasped in air and tried again. He began more slowly this time, testing to see how far he could go down without going too far. Ozai's hand fisted in Zuko's hair, and he groaned. Zuko guessed that must of meant he was doing something right. He continued his movements, unsure how long to keep going. 

Suddenly his father kicked him in the stomach hard, causing Zuko to pull back. He heard a door opening, and his father quickly pulled the chair in further, folding his robes back over, and tying the belt. Zuko was now crushed uncomfortably underneath the desk. The wood backing thankfully blocked anyone from seeing Zuko was there. His father's hand tightly gripped the arm of the chair. Zuko's heart was pounding, once again afraid they would be caught.

"What can I do for you Captain Zhao?" Ozai drawled, reigning in his frustration.

"We thought it would be prudent to discuss the up coming battle. We should be making landfall in a couple days." Zhao said. 

Zuko could hear the sounds of a few people entering the room.

"Very well, go ahead."

The men began discussing the trouble their forces were having breaking through. It was very uneven terrain making their tanks useless, and apparently there was a large stone fortress full of Earth Kingdom troops with a large compliment of combat earth benders. The Earth Kingdom had the higher ground, and so far had been keeping the Fire Nation soldiers from getting further inland.

The talking faded to background noise, Zuko stifled a yawn, he was feeling tired from this morning. He rested his head on his father's leg and closed his eyes.

He felt Ozai's hand touch his hand, and he opened his eyes. Looking up at Ozai he could see he was still engrossed in the conversation. Then Ozai began running his finger's through Zuko's hair, it calmed Zuko and he closed his eyes once again.

The conversation continued a little while longer, then finally Ozai dismissed everyone, sliding back he looked down at Zuko.

The sudden movement took Zuko by surprise, and he caught himself before his face crashed on the ground. He looked up at his father from his kneeled position, "did you want me to keep going from where we left off?" Zuko couldn't keep himself from blushing.

Ozai leaned down grasping Zuko's shirt pulling him upwards. "I think you have waited long enough." 

Ozai crushed their lips together, slipping his tongue into Zuko's mouth. Zuko climbed onto his father's lap straddling him. He moaned, sliding his hands up his father's strong chest.

Ozai gripped his head and his ass, deepening the kiss. Zuko pulled back finally, gasping he leaned back bracing his hands on the desk. His chest was heaving and he felt flushed. Ozai leaned forward, running his tounge down his throat. Then finally he stopped at his collarbone. He nipped it, then began sucking on the skin, causing Zuko to take in a sharp breath. He was growing hard quickly, and he could feel the same happening with his father. Ozai pulled open Zuko's shirt, exposing his bulging crotch.

"So eager, and pliable" Ozai growled into his chest, sliding his hand down he pulled down Zuko's pants enough to pull out his hard on.

Ozai began to stroke Zuko slowly, then he opened his robes once again exposing his long hard member. Ozai then wrapped his hand around both of them and began jerking both of them off.

Zuko whimpered and began thrusting his hips, in time with Ozai's stokes. The feeling unlike something he had felt before.

"You like this?" Ozai purred in Zuko's ear between his panting breaths.

"Yes-ha-it feels-ha-amazing" Zuko continued to rock his hips, feeling himself growing closer to his climax.

With a sharp cry, Zuko released himself, his orgasm making his brain feel foggy, he sagged back. His father came as well right after, a primal groan echoing his pleasure. Ozai held Zuko up with one arm, Zuko's head lolled back and he struggled to get his breathing under control.

Ozai's rested his forehead on Zuko's shoulder, his dark hair draping over them. "Perhaps it is a good thing I didn't cast you from the palace. You may yet serve to make your father happy." Ozai whispered breathily. 

Zuko was to fogged upmentally to unpack his father's statement right now. 

"Grab the handkerchief in the second drawer." Ozai said

Zuko blindly reached to the side with his left hand, snagged the drawer handle and pulled it open. He pulled out the red cloth, and cleaned both of them up.

Zuko then slid off his father's lap and tucked the rolled up handkerchief in his pocket. He fixed his clothes and turned to look at the map.

He could hear his father stand and do the same, then he felt Ozai stand behind him.

Ozai reached past Zuko and pointed to a spot on the map, "those earth kingdom fools are not going to know what hit them when I arrive." Ozai laughed menacingly.

Despite his father's overwhelming confidence in their success, Zuko was still worried. 

Ozai swept past him, his robes brushing against Zuko as he went. "I will train you each morning at sunrise. I expect you will perform as well as you did today."

Zuko hoped he would too.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Earth Kingdom shores are reached and Zuko's training is put to the test

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for sticking with me

Zuko awoke the next day, and discovered he had a "problem" that would need attention before he could go out for his lesson.

He bent his knees, planting his feet flat on the bed, he pushed down his blanket. The evidence of a night of good dreams obvious, though Zuko couldn't remember any of them.

He sighed pushing down his pants to his ankles. Grabbing himself he began stroking with steady even movements. After a short while he began pumping faster, he put his wrist over his mouth and bit it lightly to cover his moaning. He orgasmed, cum shooting up onto his stomach. He flattened out, feeling better now.

He rolled over and grabbed a cloth cleaning himself up. Next he finished his preparations for his firebending lesson.

The lessons with his father were not going to badly. He expected much worse honestly. He knew he was no Azula, but Zuko liked to think he wasn't the worst firebender in the world. He supposed this was also a good way for Ozai to show off his skills, reminding everyone aboard how skilled a firebender the Fire Lord was.

Zuko had cleaned up, ate lunch and was wandering the ship. He went to go stand on the deck, both amazed and frightened at just how big the ocean was. Every direction he looked was water, water, and more water. 

He wasn't sure what to do with the rest of his day, they wouldn't reach land until tomorrow. He was walking back to his room when he heard his name mentioned in a conversation.

Zuko slowed down and stood around the corner, listening intently.

"I heard he hasn't mastered half as many forms as his sister." One male voice said. 

Another voice chuckled, "yeah it's sad really. We are going to have to spend most of our time making sure the "precious prince" doesn't get a scratch on his skin."

Zuko curled his fists feeling both ashamed and angered, his skin heating up as his chi responded to his rage. He wasn't some delicate flower that needed to be sheltered.

"Don't let them speak about you that way. Impudence from our subjects cannot be tolerated." Ozai's said with menace behind Zuko.

Zuko turned to see his father standing there, hands tucked in the sleeves of his robes, eyes blazing in anger. Despite what Ozai may have thought of Zuko, it was inappropriate for people to speak about the royal family with such disregard.

Zuko drew in a breath, drawing himself up to his full height. He whipped around the corner.

"What did you say about me?!" He yelled at them in outrage.

The guard on the right jumped a bit looking surprised, the one on the left looked indignant.

"I was saying, we are gonna have to spend all our time keeping your sorry ass from dying." The guard to the left spat back at him.

Outraged Zuko launched a quick fireball, that missed his head by only a couple inches. "I don't need you to protect me, I can take care of myself!" He roared.

The other guard turned to flee, but found his way blocked by the Fire Lord. Ozai must have swung around another way because he was behind Zuko before.

The guard stopped, backing up towards Zuko.

"Punish them Zuko" came Ozai's deathly calm voice, his eyes glittering hungrily.

Zuko studied his father for a moment, there was something else in his burning golden gaze. Was he turned on? Did the thought of dishing out punishment get him aroused. All those times he punished Zuko... he didn't want to think too much about that now.

Both guards were shaking in fear, though Zuko realized it was mainly from his father being here now and not him.

"Do it." Ozai breathed conjuring a flickering flame in his hand, it cast his face in sinister shadow.

Zuko realized he had to make an important choice this moment. Punish the guards as his father wanted, or let them go - and lose any shred of respect he had gained...

Zuko made up his mind and stalked towards the guards, calling flames around his fists. 

"They need to be taught a lesson." Ozai hissed slinking over to his side.

"Please my lord, I am so sorry. I swear I will not speak I'll of you ever again." The one pleaded shaking and covering his face with his arms. The other just stood there frozen in shock.

"He needs to be left with a reminder." Ozai tilted his head surveying them like a predator watching prey. He definitely was taking pleasure in this.

Zuko dropped a flaming gut punch into the one who tried to flee, and to the other who was more vocal he spun around and back handed him across the face, searing his skin with flame.

"Leave my presence" Zuko said slowly with menace, he didn't even know he was capable of sounding this scary.

The two guards picked themselves up and fled. Zuko relaxed, and the flames in the lanterns around them died down, Zuko hadn't even realized they were raging.

"Very good, Zuko" Ozai's voice dropped low and was full of promise. "Let's go eat, then perhaps I will reward you for your actions."

Zuko shivered at his father's tone, and followed him to the dining room.

They were the only ones there, and some servants came in shortly after placing some plates of food on the table. They served themselves and ate in companionable silence, the only sound the crackling of the fireplace and the clinking of their utensils. Ozai poured out a small amount of sake into a cup and slid it over to Zuko. Taking a small sip, Zuko was surprised how strong it was, and it made him cough and caused his eyes to water. His father smirked at him, taking a large sip of his drink.

The door flung open, breaking the mood. Zhao stormed in with a couple officers tailing behind him. 

Zuko sat up straight alarm shooting through him. Ozai sipped his drink, seeming unconcerned with the development. 

"I am told you are assaulting my crew? What right do you think you have to attack them." Zhao snarled.

Something snapped in Zuko and he rose from his chair, "they disrespected me, and I am their Prince!" He slammed his hand down in the table, and the fire in the fireplace roared. "It is not their place to judge me!" He looked Zhao straight in the eyes, not backing down.

Zhao snarled in anger, the other two officers backed out of the room. It was time for Zuko to stand up for himself. He had been belittled for many years now, and he was sick of it. Zuko was about to lay into Zhao when his father suddenly spoke.

"My son speaks the truth Captain. To speak so poorly of the royal family...well that can amount to treason..." Ozai said slowly, dancing a small flame across his fingers.

Zhao hesitated, seeming to come to some sort of decision, he bowed low "of course my Firelord. I will make sure they are properly reprimanded." He straightened and walked swiftly from the room.

The door closed with a click, Ozai's left hand hand covered Zuko's. Ozai's hand felt cool against Zuko's burning skin. His right hand wrapped lightly around Zuko's throat and he was pulled back against his father's chest.

"Well done," Ozai breathed into Zuko's ear punctuating the statement with some nibbles and licks.

Zuko let out a sigh, tension easing from him, he leaned into his father's hold. Closing his eyes, he whined as his father moved down his neck nipping him lightly.

"Let's continue this somewhere more private." Ozai said withdrawing his hold on Zuko and moving away.

Zuko straightened his clothes and followed his father. Everyone they passed gave them a wide birth, and avoided eye contact.

Ozai went into Zuko's room instead of his own. Zuko closed and locked the door behind him. 

Ozai's presence seemed to fill the room. Zuko approached hesitantly. 

Ozai grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up at him, "I must say Zuko, you have been working hard lately. Keep it up, and you may yet earn my favor." Ozai stroked his chin softly. Zuko keened at the gentle touch, leaning towards his father. The other hand closed tightly over his wrist.

Ozai's golden eyes burned with lust, Zuko felt like he was being seared. Ozai pushed his backwards onto his bed.

Zuko gasped, and Ozai landed on top his him. Ozai pushed his tongue into Zuko's mouth, Zuko felt like he was being eaten alive.

Ozai pulled up suddenly, a string of saliva breaking apart from their joined mouths. Zuko's robes were ripped open, and Ozai began his descent down. He stopped at Zuko's chest, capturing one nipple in his mouth and rubbing the other with his fingers.

Zuko whined, his erection straining, he rubbed himself against his father's leg.

His father relented, sliding his tongue down Zuko's chest and stomach, leaving a burning trail of desire. Ozai slid his hand up Zuko's thigh pushing aside his robes, revealing his erection. 

Ozai paused for a moment, and seemed to survey Zuko's state, his molten eyes glittering in the lamp light. Zuko looked at him back with half lided eyes, panting, his head feeling light.

Ozai dropped his head down and engulfed Zuko's erection with his mouth. Zuko covered his moan with his hands. His father was much more skilled at him in this, his tongue swirling around him as he moved up and down. The act itself was so lewd, but so damn pleasurable. Zuko's hips twitched as he grew closer to climax, Ozai picked up his speed, and it wasn't long before Zuko released.

Zuko felt a moment of dread, worried his father would reprimand him for finishing inside his mouth.

His father lifted his head off Zuko, then raised himself up over Zuko. Bringing his head up to Zuko's, he used one hand to pull down on Zuko's chin opening his mouth. Then he open mouth kissed him, pushing Zuko's cum inside his mouth with his tongue.

Zuko flushed not expecting the salty fluid, and swallowed.

His father braced himself over Zuko with one hand, the other reached down opened his robes and grabbed his own erection.

Ozai closed his eyes and began to jerk himself off, he leaned his head down, causing his dark hair to fall around both sides of Zuko's head forming a curtain. Zuko laid there watching his father, unsure what he should do as he listened to his father's deep panting.

Zuko threw caution to the wind, he pushed himself up on his elbows, bringing his mouth up to his father's neck. He licked the hot sweat slicked skin, and gently sucked, careful to not do it hard enough to leave a mark on his father's perfect skin. 

Ozai arched his neck up and groaned, exposing more of his throat to Zuko. Encouraged, Zuko repeated the actions at a few other spots. Ozai finished with a deep moan, Zuko felt his cum shoot out over his abdomen. 

Ozai regarded Zuko with sated eyes, he reached up lightly grabbing some of Zuko's hair and letting it run over his hands. 

"We'll break those Earth Kingdom fools tomorrow." Ozai whispered, rising he brushed his hand across Zuko's chest and stepped off the bed. Doing up his robe he walked to the door.

"Get some rest, we have a big day ahead of us tomorrow." Ozai said and then was gone.

Zuko let out a shuddering breath, he reached down and grabbed a rag cleaning himself up. He properly disrobed, and flopped on the bed feeling tired. Zuko was worried he wouldn't be able to sleep, but his mind was fully relaxed post-orgasm and he quickly fell asleep.

\------

Morning found Zuko medidating on deck. He was soaking up as much of the sun's strength as he could. No one bothered him as he sat there silently eyes closed, legs crossed.

"My Prince, we have your armor, and weapons here." An attendants voice quietly called breaking his meditation.

Zuko opened his eyes to see two attendants holding his armor.

"Very well, I suppose it is time to get ready." Zuko stood and held out his arms, the attendants circled him clipping on armor plates. Finally he slid his helmet on, and slipped his double sword sheath onto his back.

Fear squirmed in his mind as he saw the beach approaching. Troops poured out from inside, standing armed on deck in formation. Zuko was standing off to the side near the back when his father walked out.

He hadn't seen him in battle armor before, it served to only make the Firelord more intimidating. His armor was similar to Zuko's but more ornately designed.

Zhao followed right behind the Firelord, and turned to address the troops. He began breaking down their battle tactics, and assigning groups for different tasks.

Zuko still wasn't sure exactly what he was going to be doing when his father came to stand beside him, "you will be with me Zuko, you will guard me while I break that fortress of theirs wide open." 

"Yes father." Zuko agreed, wondering how his father was going to do that in his own.

They approached the beach, and the ship dropped down the ladder, slamming into the sand launching a bunch of it into the air. The sand cleared, and the troops surged down the steps, Zuko and his father followed. Zuko saw a short sandy beach going up a slope, turning into rocky uneven terrain. There were burn marks and jagged rocks littered all over. In the distance Zuko could see a cliff rising up, the edge of it had been fashioned into some sort of bunker, with what looked like an entrance at the bottom. 

The group crested over the incline, some sort of call must have went out at the base because the doors at the bottom of the cliff slid apart.

Earth Kingdom troops flooded out yelling in outrage. Rocks lifted from the ground and began launching towards the Fire Nation troops. Even if they didn't hit a target the impact shook the ground, sending dirt flying up into the air.

Zuko had never felt more afraid of anything in all his life, he was breathing hard as he fought to keep up with his father's longer strides. 

Ozai pointed to a rock encropping to their right, "over there!"

Zuko drew one of his swords, charging a fire ball in his other hand. He launched it towards on oncoming troop, sending him flying back. He felt elated, but that was quickly squashed when he was suddenly flung straight up in the air. 

Zuko spun around feeling disoriented, he saw an earth pillar occupying the space he just stood on. He managed to angle his body so he landed on his feet, the impact jarred him and he clenched his teeth.

A large rock covered fist descended down on Zuko, he lithely dodged to the side drawing his other sword. 

Lunging he drew his swords across the earth bender's back, blood sprayed on his face. The earth bender screamed and collapsed.

Zuko was panting, he watched the earth bender bleed out in the grass, frozen in shock. He had just killed someone.

"Look out!" He heard his father's voice cry out

Zuko turned as a large boulder came flying at him, he dropped to his stomach. The rock flying harmlessly above him.

Suddenly the air smelled like ozone and his hair stood up on end, then he heard a crackling noise. He got up on his knees and turned to look at his father.

Ozai was doing a complicated bending maneuver he had never seen before, lightning wrapping around him like a weaving snake. His arms straightened, and the lighting shot forward across the battle field, his golden eyes blazing with power. 

The lightning collided with the bunker blowing open a large hole, he then pulled his arms across shearing the top half of the bunker off. The battlefield seemed to pause for a moment in observation of something great happening. Zuko felt both amazed and terrified, he didn't know bending lightning was something that could be done.

The Fire Nation soldiers advanced forward, reinvigorated by their Fire Lord's actions. Zuko picked himself up and joined them.

He was lost in the battle frenzy, just acting on survival instinct, not really processing what was happening. He knew he was taking some injuries, but the adrenaline rushing through him kept him from being debilitated. He waved his right arm around him spewing a large arc of fire around himself.

A fist size rock zipped at him, he started to flip back to dodge it. The rock caught his helmet causing it to fall off his head.

He landed on his back, and picked himself up. His ponytail spilling around his shoulder. 

"It's Prince Zuko!!" A loud cry went up, and like sharks sending blood in the water the soldiers and benders descended on him.

Zuko clamped down the scream that wanted to be let out, and picked himself up sprinting like his life depended on it back to his forces.

He saw his father's imposing form standing a short distance away and adjusted his course.

Suddenly the ground opened up beneath him, and Zuko was airborne for a moment before plunging down. A scream of terror tore it's way out of his throat as he dropped. He drew his sword and jabbed it into the ground, it took a short time before he slowed down to a stop.

His body slammed against the rock painfully, knocking his air out of his lungs. He clutched onto the sword handle with all his strength.

He closed his eyes, waiting for the moment the earth was going to slam back together crushing him. The moment didn't come, he looked up to see the sky above engulfed in red and gold flames. He could feel the heat of it from down here. Dying screams echoed out.

His father leaned down, looking at him, his black hair whipping in the breeze, "climb Zuko" Ozai commanded.

Zuko pulled himself up using every once of strength to grab onto the rock sticking out above. He desperately climbed, now growing aware of the wounds he had acquired, his breathing was coming out in ragged gasps, and he debated just dropping and ending this suffering.

Finally reaching the top he dragged himself over the edge. He looked up at his father from a kneeled position.

"I did it" he mumbled, the world crawled sideways and he blacked out, collapsing.

Zuko came to, aware he was being carried in strong arms. He blinked looking up at his father's serious face. He closed his eyes, Ozai always felt warm and right now it was very comforting. For the first time in a long time he felt safe with his father. Zuko succumbed to the darkness once more.

The next time he came to he was back on the ship in medical. Even breathing was proving to be extremely painful. He could feel the ache of multiple bruises and scrapes and groaned.

A medic rushed over from attending to another soldier and bowed, "my prince you are awake at last."

"Yeah" he ground out, "why does it hurt to breathe so much?"

"We suspect you probably have a cracked rib or two, you have quite a bad bruise where you impacted the rock face before. Allow me to go get some things ready now that you are awake." The medic said, turning around and disappearing into a room at the back.

Zuko turned his head left and right, the beds were all filled with other soldiers, sporting various degree of injury. Another medic floated around attending to the injured. He wondered if they had won?

The medical officer returned carrying a tray filled with various things. Placing the tray down, the officer handed him a small clay cup.

"Drink this, it will help take some of the pain away from your injuries" he said then went about preparing some other items.

Zuko took a swig, wincing at the bitter taste of the medicine. He quickly chugged down the rest of it to be done with it.

The medic smeared some paste onto a bandage, then went about changing the ones placed on Zuko's arms, Zuko saw there were some deeper cuts on his biceps. Then the medic smeared a different paste over some of his bruises.

"There that should help you out. An attendant will be coming by shortly with some food. I hope you feel up to eating, you will need the energy." The medic said while cleaning up.

"How long am I going to have to rest." Zuko inquired.

The medic frowned, "well your cracked rib is a serious injury, you are going to have to take about 6 weeks off of any strenuous activities." 

"6 weeks?!" Zuko exclaimed, then regretted it as his ribs throbbed in pain. 

"Yes, unless you want to end up with a punctured lung." Came the chastising reply.

Zuko hung his head, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. He rubbed them away quickly, feeling ashamed. How much further behind Azula was he gonna fall?

"I understand" he said mournfully laying back down gently.

"Good. I will come back and check on you later." The medic moved off to go check on some other patients.

Zuko ate a bit when the food was brought in later. Then fell into a fitful sleep, memories of the battle twisting and haunting his dreams.

After another day Zuko was allowed to return to his room. He was hobbling painfully down the hallway to his room, when he saw his father.

Zuko went to automatically do a deep bow, but the action resulted in a painfully stabbing sensation. He hissed and straightened.

"F-father I am glad to see you are unharmed." He ground out, doing his best to hide his pain from showing.

"The battle went well for us, after we left more ships unloaded troops to push further into the Earth Kingdom. We are on our way back to the capital we should be there on a couple more days." Ozai regarded him for a moment, "go get some rest."

"Yes father, thank you." He shuffled off to his room.

The remainder of the trip was uneventful, Zuko spent it resting in his room alone, which was no different than normal.

The pair arrived back at the palace, Ozai left to go deal with the generals. Zuko wandered over to his room, an attendant carrying all his supplies, including the medicine he had been given for pain and to stave off infection.

He prayed he wouldn't have to see Azula. He was to worn out to deal with her attacks right now. Once he got into his room he locked the door, ensuring he wouldn't have to deal with her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. My idea with this story is Ozai is using the sex less as a punishment tool and more of a control/dominance tool.


End file.
